


Welcome To The Zoo

by Frankinscense



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Blood, Foul Language, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mentions of many other characters - Freeform, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Tags May Change, Tags May Change Or Be Added To, Unethical Experimentation, bunny!norway, drug induced rages, genetic mutation, long term abuse, mentions of sexual abuse, no explicit sexual abuse, not between main characters, part animal humans, wolf!denmark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankinscense/pseuds/Frankinscense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever been to the zoo? They created many, many mistakes but now you can visit the successes. In this place the animals can talk back when you wonder what they're thinking. They'll do anything, say anything, they're ordered to. In this place the animals aren't quite animal. You could see yourself in their place if you had a couple more parts. Welcome to the Zoo. (Human names in Notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Growl Of The Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to point out that this will be a much more serious story compared to the others you guys have seen from me. There will be a bit of romance but that isn't the focus in the least. This story is much more about the characters and the situation. You'll see what I mean.  
> Denmark-Mathias, Norway-Nikolas, Iceland-Erik, Prussia-Gilbert, Sweden-Berwald, as others appear I'll let you know names

Have you ever been to the zoo? Seen all the animals and wondered what they were thinking? In this zoo, there's something different. Even though of all of the employees tried to claim it was something normal. And in a way, it was.

In this place the animals can talk back when you wonder what they're thinking. They'll tell you anything they're ordered to, even if it's a lie. In this place the animals aren't quite animal. You could see yourself in their place if you had a couple of their parts.

These animals had the mannerisms of wild beasts, locked in a cage. But if you had put a hat on a few of them, a long coat, a skirt, you'd mistake them for human. You'd believe that they were just unsociable.

These places started as labs, research into the splicing of genes and inserting certain DNA to change the attributes of humans. They created many, many mistakes. But eventually, after nearly forty years of trial and error, the labs were able to create a stable creature. And they didn't stop. They started making more and more, trying out new animals to test.

They managed to make over three hundred types of successful creations. But what to do with them? The scientists couldn't risk having these creations out in the world, the risk of foul play was just too high.

So the scientists, to further explore their experiments, and to control how it all played out, they had their creations declared as what they were. Less than human.

And that was when the Zoo came into being. The very first Zoo was in The United States. Somewhere in Virginia. The next one was in France, right outside of Paris, then near London, one in Budapest, Quebec, Tokyo, Shanghai, the works. Every country had multiple Zoos. They were very popular with the human populace.

For just over thirty years these zoos have been running efficiently with only a few incidents.

One of which was the third attempt at escape. A pack of wolves had almost made it out but one had been caught trying to save another dog. When the other five went back to retrieve him, they were caught as well.

As punishment for their actions, they would put them in cages with their 'prey'. Make them try to resist the kill, see the effect of new drugs and watch the results of their handiwork.

Welcome to the Zoo.

One of the pack, the alpha, was tossed into the cage with a rabbit. "You bastards! Immoral fuckers!" The wolf snarled at his handlers, thrashing in their hold as they pushed him in, far enough back that they could slam the door shut and lock it down. The wolf slammed into the door, throwing his fists into the cold metal.

They were already gone though. Dealing with the temper of this wolf in particular was not unfamiliar.

The wolf sank to the floor, still growling but contained, for now.

"What are you doing in here?" On the other side of the room stood the rabbit, obviously surprised at and wary of the new addition. Now this rabbit was like most white rabbits, pale, light haired, skinny (though they all were a bit skinny here), long floppy ears, quiet, pretty.

The wolf gave the bunny a once over, immediately rejecting the idea that he was a threat. "Punishment."

"For you or for me?"

"Me."

The rabbit nodded once, staying as far away from the wolf as possible. When he took the moment to examine the man who had started pacing, he noticed that the wolf was actually something to look at. Tall, gravity defying hair, but the fur on his tail and ears was near gold as opposed to the honey color of his hair, he was very fit, the muscles beneath the plain scrub like clothes. For most in the Zoo, the clothes didn't fit, they were too large, like on the rabbit, or raggedy like on the wolf.

The wolf kept pacing and it started to annoy the other in the viewing room. "Stop that."

He snarled at the door. "They'll come again. They'll come and I'll rip them to shreds!"

The bunny shook his head. "There's nothing you can do and you know it. We all know it." Anyone who ever lived in a Zoo knew that there was a breaking point. A point in which there's just no more fight left in you. This rabbit had gone past that point.

The wolf spun around to face the other, glaring. " _I_  haven't given up yet! Even if you have!"

"You're an idiot."

"I'm an idiot because I hope?!" He took a few steps towards the little blonde. "I'm not going to stop fighting for my freedom!"

The Bunny sighed softly. "How long have you been here?"

That put the wolf off, distracting him. "This prison? Seven years. Before that I was down in the south."

"Then you should know better."

The wolf scoffed at his dismissal and started pacing again. "Hopeless my ass." He muttered to himself.

"You're annoying."

The wolf's head swiveled towards him once more. "Watch yourself  _Bunny_."

The boy glared back at the predator. "My name is not 'Bunny'. It's  _Nikolas_  and I shouldn't have to remind you that this is my cage."

"Doesn't change the fact that they put me here for a reason." Nikolas sighed and looked away. "You know why that is?"

The rabbit nodded. "Because you're part wolf, which makes me your prey." The wolf muttered something about education and Nikolas's head snapped back up. "I'm a lot smarter than you think."

The taller blonde shrugged. "You must have done something that pissed them off too or they wouldn't have tossed me in." He looked the bunny over carefully, seeing the lack of bruises. "Or maybe they just want you marked up."

Nikolas hesitated, knowing the power of a wolf. "You won't do anything to me."

The blonde nodded a couple times, agreeing with Nik, for the most part. "While under control no."

Another hesitation, but Nikolas was confident enough. "I'm still not worried." He paused a little, he hated the doubt that this wolf gave him. "The only thing you are is a fool." A growl ripped through the air but it was ignored by the rabbit. Nikolas nearly smacked him when the man started pacing around the cell again. "Doing that won't help anything."

"It makes me feel better."

"Then do it out of my line of vision."

"Then  _you_  move."

"My cage. My rules." The wolf growled at him more. "Stop it or move."

"Make. Me."

Nikolas went and stood in front of him, blocking his path. "Move." For a bunny he really wasn't as timid as he seemed. Even though it would probably serve him better in the long run.

" _Make me."_  Nikolas put his hands on the wolf's chest and pushed. The wolf moved back a step then grabbed the bunny by the front of the shirt and slammed him against the nearest wall. "Let me give you this warning now and learn it well. Don't. Mess. With. Me. Maybe when I'm in a good mood but right now, while I'm already pissed, you should watch yourself little rabbit." Nik struggled against the rocklike hold but was unable to escape. "Do you.  _Understand_?"

Nikolas looked him dead in the eye. "Fine." And he was dropped. "The least they could've done is put you somewhere else... I haven't done anything." His voice was soft as the taller male backed away, going to sit back against the opposite wall.

"Or have you? Think hard rabbit. Think back." The long tail of the wolf curled around his own ankles, keeping himself warm in the cooled cell.

"My  _name_  is Nikolas. And I've only ever tried something once, but that was a long time ago, when I got here. They already punished me for that." He shook his head a little, thinking back to the incident with his brother. "I know they have."

"Apparently not. Or they just want to see you hurt." The wolf could see how either would work out.

"Which is possible." Silence from the other side of the room. "They won't get their wish though."

The blonde on the floor scoffed. "Weren't you the one saying that they always do?"

"They will if they use other methods. If you were going to seriously hurt me, you would have done it already."

The wolf gave him a look. "Do you realize how hard it is to hold back?" Nikolas could see the wolf's clenched fists, his teeth were on edge, the very way he sat was rigid, stiff, everything but relaxed.

"Why would you hold back? I shouldn't mean anything to you."

The wolf's fists got tighter. "Instincts. To either claim or kill." Nikolas nodded. "And I'm sure you don't want either."

"I'm just surprised. I would have figured you would have done something. You're agitated enough for it and you know they will make it worse for us if whatever they want doesn't happen."

The wolf took a deep breath, knowing what was gonna happen. "I'm going to sleep." He hoped it would give his body time to process whatever they had given him before they threw him into the two part room that the rabbit lived in.

He gave one last look around the cell, nicer than his last. It had a small room with a cot in it just off to the side, all white walls, as was the room wolf was in, there was carpet on the floor, unlike the last cell he was in. and as usual one whole wall was made of a clear substance that was harder than the others. It was open so that when the humans came through, they could see all the 'animals'.

The wolf took another glance but quickly closed his eyes, forcing himself into a deep sleep.


	2. The Chirp Of The Birds

The only way that you could tell when morning came was the natural light filtering in from the uncovered walkways. When the wolf woke his head was finally clear, and with that came the guilt from the night before. He slowly stood, stretching out all his muscles then made his way into the semi-private room that the bunny was sleeping in.

"Nikolas?" The wolf's hand came down on his shoulder carefully. Nikolas's eyes flew open and he quickly pulled away, not recognizing the look in the blue eyes in front of him. "Sorry... I- sorry." The wolf held up his hands. "I just wanted to apologize for last night."

Nikolas's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "You want to apologize."

The wolf nodded. "They hopped me up on some kind of aggressor. I'm not usually like that." He hated being out of control and although Nikolas was unlikely to have ever experienced those certain drugs but he hoped that the bunny would understand.

"What are you planning?" Apparently not.

"Huh?"

"I don't believe what you're saying. I won't fall for any tricks."

The taller blonde leaned away more. "What do you mean? I'm not… I'm sorry."

Nikolas backed away further, shaking his head. "You've said that, but you didn't really do much."

"I was a jerk."

Nikolas stood slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements around this different version of the wolf. "And you're too nice now." The wolf seemed confused as to why that would be bad. "I just don't trust you. It's better not to trust anyone here."

"I can understand that." The tall blonde moved back to the other room, followed by the other who sat by the window looking for something. "Do you have any family here?"

Nikolas bristled, very protective of the only family he had in the facility. "Why?"

"Curiosity. I don't have any family really. Just the birth mother. But I don't know her." No one knew their birth mother. It was to make sure the surrogate moms didn't get attached to the babies. The scientists would just create a breeding program within the zoos but one of the first things they learned was that due to the way they created the animals, the females were sterile. An accident but a happy one for every single one of those females. Though, most of the 'animals' were male.

"I don't know mine either."

"How long have you been here?"

"Ten years." Ten very  _long_  years.

"Before this where were you?"

"A small zoo and lab in the north." The wolf nodded, leaning against the wall across from Nikolas. "It was better there."

"How so?" The wolf hadn't had been to any zoo or lab that was any better than where they were now. But he had been to some pretty horrible ones so it wasn't much of an accomplishment.

"The food wasn't as bad and there was more of it, I had an actual bed of sorts and I was able to be with my brother." Another nod from the standing man. "My brother is all I want to have here."

"What is he?" It didn't matter what you were, the ones who shared your DNA could be anything.

"Puffin."

The wolf chuckled softly, having known a few birds in his time. "Bird people are fun." Nikolas was still staring out the glass wall, eyes searching through the other rooms, just trying to see as much as he could through the windows of other animals. "Is he over there?"

The bunny's form stiffened again. "Maybe."

"You can calm down. I'm not gonna be able to do anything to him from here. Nor would I want to. Birds taste gross."

Nikolas sighed softly, knowing that even if his brother was there he could never protect him from the wolf if he tried anything. "I haven't seen him since we got here. I tried to get him out the same day and they caught me and separated us." They used to have rooms across the walkway from each other. That had been nice. "I wish they would tell me honestly how he's doing."

The wolf shrugged a little, knowing the worry he would suffer through if he suspected that his pack were being abused more than the usual. When it came to the usual he didn't let himself worry, his men were strong. They could take it. "Well I was dragged through a lot of places to get to your cage. What did he look like? Maybe I saw him."

Nik was certainly uncertain about telling the wolf but was to desperate to refuse. "White hair and shorter than me with black wings on his back."

The wolf tapped his chin thoughtfully, thinking through the haze that his mind had been in at the time, searching his memories and coming upon the large aviary, seeing the gathered birds near the window wall. One of them stood out, a boy, pretty young, black wings barely covering his nearly white arms, he had some impressive eyes. "I think I saw him. Purplish eyes?" Purple eyes were only developing in birds and bears but the scientists were hopeful to start getting them in cats and foxes soon.

Nikolas sat up a little straighter, finally facing the wolf again. "Yes." He was obviously hopeful.

"He's as good as anyone in this place. Scared, just above malnourished, sad." So not bad. Nik was sure that they were clipping the boy's wings but the other birds could help him there. "When is your next showing? My section was every three days."

"Tomorrow." Showings were the worst part of the wolf's week, the regular humans would be brought through on tours and he would be forced to play the part of the 'wildman'. Or the predator. For Nikolas it was petting and showing off how 'cute' he was.

"How often?"

"It's usually every two days, but with you here I don't know." The wolf grimaced a bit, showing off his sharp canines. "I doubt it will be a normal showing tomorrow."

"What do you think they'll do?"

"Try to egg you on to attack me." The wolf pondered how they could get him to do that. Aside from the usual method. "They'll want a show." The tall blonde decided to sit down, not feeling his usual energy. "Back me into that corner," Nikolas said, pointing to the back of the room. "That should be far enough that you can pretend to attack me there without anyone being able to see the hits landing."

The wolf's eyebrows raised in surprise, not expecting a plan to help him from the bunny. "Good idea. You'll have to act hurt though."

Nikolas nodded watching as the handler for their section opened the flap to push food into the room. The handler watched the wolf wary, but still smug. "Good morning buddy."

The wolf growled in his direction, eyes hard but not blazing, as they had the night before. He had control this time. The man just laughed as he left, the hair on the back of the wolf's neck rising like hackles.

The bunny sighed and retrieved the trays, pushing the one that had meat on it towards the other man. He scooted over so he could join Nikolas, taking a bite of his little loaf of bread. Nikolas sighed as he picked up a carrot. "They gave me less than normal."

The man tore his loaf in half and offered the non-bitten half to his roommate. "Here." The bunny shook his head at it but he was given a look. "Take it. I'm not hungry."

The little blonde hesitated a moment longer but the wolf waggled it at him and he gingerly took the half, grateful. "Thank you." It wasn't like anyone was well fed around here, making the gesture even more surprising. This wolf kept surprising Nikolas and he didn't like it.

The wolf smiled a little. "You're welcome." They ate in silence, a silence that was oddly comfortable. Until they pushed the trays away, neither spoke a word. "I hope they only doped the meat today."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did more than that though."

The wolf could only guess. "I wonder what they did this time."

Nikolas leaned back on the window, tucking his feet beneath himself. "I wish I knew. They experiment often enough." It would be easier to handle if they only knew what they were being put on. When they got transferred to Zoos everyone was told that they would stop being experimented on in this way, it wasn't long until they learned better.

"Yeah. Generally they use caffeine, aggressors, or depressants. At least on me."

Nikolas expected that. The wolf was a predator. "I've had the same, but not aggressors as often."

The taller shrugged, he hadn't expected that Nikolas would ever have anything that provoked negative emotions within him. "Probably because of your breed. It's not amusing when a bunny is mad."

"They don't take me seriously when I'm angry anyways." Nikolas grimaced a little, seeing as they would probably be sharing these kinds of stories for a while, he could continue. "It's more amusing to drug me enough to get me in a dress for their...special visitors."

The wolf got more angry at that. "They do  _what_  to you?" His voice was a long growl. "And they call us immoral beings."

Nikolas was silent for a while, seeing the man get more and more angry. "I've had worse. I rather put up with this."

The wolf shook his head, glaring at the floor, but he did seem to calm a little, knowing there was nothing he could do. "When did the humiliation start?"

"Three or four years after I got here."

"How old were you?"

"Between thirteen and fourteen." None of the 'animals' were really sure of what age they were. Maybe the scientists knew but they never shared that information.

The wolf sighed irritatedly. "Sounds about right. Puberty." Nikolas nodded a little. "That's when they transferred me."

"How old were you?"

"Fourteen." Or so he guessed. The wolf looked the bunny over carefully. "So you're nineteen?"

"Yes."

"Do you get any interaction with others?"

Nikolas crossed his arms over his chest, rubbing at his arm to warm it. "Once or twice a month except during holidays." It was Nik's turn to ask more personal questions now. "How many times have they tried to kill you off?"

"At least five or six." It didn't even seem to bother the taller one. "Then I became alpha and it became a lot more risky."

The rabbit frowned a little. "Unfortunately, they're smart enough to recognize that. They've only tried twice with me if you don't count this incident."

"Why?" The canine couldn't think of why anyone would want the rabbit dead.

"I don't know why they've tried, I bring more business alive than dead." The wolf nodded a few times, lying on his back, bored. "Have you been around anyone besides those in your pack?"

"Not really."

"Makes sense."

At the same time, both males' ears flicked towards the sound of a group of humans nearby. "I make enough loyal followers as is. They don't want me making more."

Nikolas moved away from the wolf as they heard a crowd coming closer. The wolf got up and walked to the back of the room, knowing what was going on.

A guide came into view with half a dozen regular humans, all curious, cameras in hand. "And here is our rabbit. If you've been here before, you will notice the recent addition of his predator, the wolf." The guide was smiling bright, acting like everything was fine. Said wolf's ears pulled back as he growled at the crowd. "Scary right? Proof of how much an animal he really is."

"Immoral son of a bitch." Another rough noise ripped from his throat.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen. He seems to have a temper today, but we shall remedy that later." The guide gave the alpha a look and rolled his eyes at the display. "If you 'play nicely' with your little friend though then I think we can reconsider." A glare was trying to make holes appear in the guide. "You'll both have to face consequences for your actions either way. You have an opportunity to control the damages."

A pause. "Such as?"

"Just play your part as predator and you'll get out of this without injuries. "

"Rest assured your little moneymaker shall play his part. He has done nothing against you. I will not give up so easily."

"We shall see." He turned his and the crowd's focus to Nikolas. "And how are you today rabbit?"

The bunny's fists clenched, not wanting to be involved. "Fine."

"That's always good to hear. I'm sure it's frightening having to be in a space with your predator." The guide turned to the crowd, smiling bright. "Does anyone want to comfort the poor rabbit?"

After a short session of petting from the crowd through a special hole in the cage the wolf pulled Nikolas back and away from the greasy fingers of the men and women gathered. "It seems he's be protective of his resources for now so why don't we move on the next cage."

They were both silent, Nikolas praying that they didn't do anything to him for the wolf's mistakes.

…

…

"My name is Mathias by the way."


	3. The Hiss Of The Snakes

When lunch came by, there was nothing for Mathias.

Nikolas waited for the men to leave, listening for their footsteps to fade away before taking a portion of his food and holding it out to the wolf. "Here."

Mat shook his head quickly, "I'm fine." He didn't want to take food from the rabbit.

"Eat." Nikolas knew that the other had probably had worse but there was no reason for him to have to suffer unnecessarily. "You need more food than I do."

Mathias was silent a moment, weighing the risks. "I'm not hungry."

"Don't let it go to waste." Nikolas took his food sans the set aside helping and went into the adjoining room, settling in his sleeping corner.

Mathias watched him go, a soft smile on his lips. The first time he had truly smiled since he was separated from his pack. It took a couple hours, as he wanted to be sure that Nikolas was serious about him taking the portion, but he did eat the food, blissful in the knowledge that he wasn't being drugged with any aggressors again.

The rabbit sighed in something close to relief as he heard the other start eating. It was no good to let food just sit there. If Mathias had been serious about leaving it alone then the next time their handlers came around he would be poked, prodded, and then given even smaller portions of food.

It had happened in the middle of the night, Nikolas had heard the ruckus and shook his head, knowing that they had grabbed the wolf. He was to be punished. Both cagemates had known it was coming, Mathias had even warned the bunny of the possibility.

He tried to sleep but it was not easy.

As the sun rose Mathias was tossed back into the cage, snarling and snapping at the five men it took to hold him. "Try again assholes! You won't break me!" One kicked him in the chest before leaving, probably having had the same thing done to him by the wolf earlier on.

Nikolas quietly walked out of his off room and sat near the wolf, against a wall. "So they did punish you."

Mathias sent him a tooth filled grin, bruises and cuts littering his body. "We knew they would."

The rabbit sighed and examined the wolf's injuries, wondering how bad it had been that night. "You're an idiot." The taller blonde shrugged and grimaced, trying to roll his shoulders as he sat up, feeling sore. Nikolas stood and grabbed a piece of the wolf's blanket, ripping it and dipping it in some water he had stored to go and tend as much as possible to the other's wounds.

Mathias pulled his shirt off, exposing more painful looking slashes and nasty purple bruising. "Thanks."

Nikolas wasn't being rough but he certainly wasn't being gentle either, frowning at the flesh in front of his eyes. "If you start cooperating this won't happen again as often."

A growl ripped from the wolf's throat, it wasn't to scare the rabbit and it didn't seem to. "I won't be a puppet." Nikolas gave him a look, telling him to at least try. "I've taken worse."

"Soon enough you won't be able to."

"I won't be in here much longer." The blonde rabbit was silent, obviously disagreeing. "I'm getting out."

Nikolas shook his head, going quiet as the handlers came to deliver their food, a small portion for Mathias. But at least it was protein this time. He ate so fast he didn't even taste it.

Unfortunately for the rabbit, he definitely tasted it. He could taste the bitterness of the pills crushed into his bread. Sedatives. "They're trying to drug me." His hand went to his head, feeling the horrifyingly familiar dizziness. "Sedatives." Mathias managed to catch the other before he hit the floor. "They used… a lot"

Mat nodded, holding him protectively. "I'll be here for you." Now he wasn't very good at determining amounts of time but he thought it couldn't have been an hour before a certain handler came to the door, grinning that horrible grin.

"Glad to see you both ate your breakfast."

He was met with a glare. "What do you want?"

"We need to take the rabbit to get ready for his show today." Mathias shook his head, tightening his hold on the passed out rabbit. "He has an important show tonight." A growl began to build up, the man getting ready to fight. "No, no wolf. This is not a good time for you to be stubborn. We have important clients coming."

"Then tell them to piss off."

The human sighed and the secondary handler behind him shot the wolf with a tranquilizer. Mathias could remember struggling, he could remember scratching and biting at the men, but he also remembered the rabbit being pulled away from his arms.

It was dark before he got his cellmate back. Nikolas was passed out again and slung over a man's shoulder. Mathias quickly gathered the man into his arms, holding him tight. "Is he hurt at all?"

A chuckle came from one of them at the care given to the rabbit. "Not unless any of his handlers did anything."

They left the two alone, Mat checking him over for bruises, finding one on each hip. That angered the wolf but he knew that was likely. They all knew what the entertainment animals were for. Hopefully it hadn't been as bad this time as he knew it was to others.

_Visions of colorful rooms, dancing, old men laughing and pinching. Drunk patrons poking and prodding at him and the others. Nikolas could feel the haze of the lighter sedatives as he traveled around the room, trying not to be noticed. But as everything in this life, in his life, he failed. He failed spectacularly and managed to become a main event for the night._

Waking up was warmer than he was used to. He felt safe. Arms were around him, a blanket placed on top of him and the comforting sound of a steady heartbeat beneath his ear. "Go back to sleep." A soft voice, calm and soothing. "You're safe now."

Nikolas nodded a little, curling into him more, still tired, falling back into the warm embrace of sleep.

Waking up for the second time was more gradual but Nikolas's head was finally clear. And with a clear head he realized that it was not just warmth, but a full grown wolf man that had wrapped itself around him. He nudged and shoved his way out of those way too muscular arms, feeling them tighten around him. "Let go."

A whine sounded from the body below him. "But you're warm."

With a blush from the rabbit and another whine from Mathias, Nikolas managed to shove his way out of the other's arms. "Don't whine." Slim fingers flicked at the taller man's face.

"Mean."

Nik rolled his eyes at his cellmate. "I told you not to whine."

Mathias shook his head a little, going silent before opening his arms again. "What did they make you do?"

The rabbit sighed and sat back down, leaning against the pit of warmth that was Mat. "None of your concern."

Mathias's eyes told him that it was a concern. "What did they make you do?"

"Serve food and drinks. Dance.  _Entertain_." His last word was filled with venom.

"It could have been much worse." They both knew how dangerous it was to be cute in this field. How much you could lose and how much could be taken from you if you were what the humans liked.

The usual handler came to their door, grinning like a fool (pissing Mathias off in the process) and Nikolas scrambled away from the other. "Good morning! Don't worry about your breakfast today rabbit. It's a treat for your cooperation last night."

When he dropped their food the rabbit had more than the usual and Mathias ate his own slowly, trying to see if he could taste any of the drugs that he might have been given.

"What is the worst thing they've made you do?"

The wolf had to think for a few moments. "There's a tie between two events." He glanced over to the smaller blonde and saw the 'continue' look in his eyes. "The first was about a year after I got here. They pumped me full of adrenaline, caffeine, and some kind of super aggressor then tossed me in a cage with the previous alpha. He was getting old and couldn't properly defend himself." He closed his eyes, hating the memory. It had hurt to watch, it had hurt to do. He threw up afterwards, the sight of all that blood making him sick. "The other was about three years after that. They found a few dancers who were losing their touch, decided the same cocktail as before would be good then chained me to a wall for a couple days. Them in the room. When I broke out it wasn't pretty. The sick bastards even had an audience." They had pumped him full of drugs for nearly three days.

_Thrashing and screaming, crying out for relief, growling, snarling. Ripping and slashing, claws and teeth sinking into warm flesh._

_Terrified cries, blood flowing. Blood everywhere, everywhere,_ _**everywhere** _ _._

A shudder ran through his spine at the scenes flashing through his head. Nikolas put his hand on the wolf's arm. "I'm sorry."

Mathias shook his head. It was the past. "What about you?"

"They've rented me out as a slave before after drugging me with light sedatives and...other things. Those who pay the price get their way so I've been forced into having sex with them on separate occasions among other things."

"That's horrible."

"It's not that often due to the price. If it keeps Erik safe or has the chance of doing so then I don't have a choice drugged or not."

"Are you really so naive as to think that they  _aren't_  doing the same to your brother? Regardless of any promise they may have made to you."

Nikolas pulled his hand away, not wanting to think about his brother going through anything he had been forced into. "No, but the moment I disobey is the moment it gets worse for him. I won't take that chance."

Mathias cocked his head to the side, ear flopping a little. "Right. And if you didn't have to worry? Would you disobey?"

"Of course I would."

The wolf's lips turned into a little smile. "Would you try to escape?" Nikolas glared, of course he would. But he wouldn't risk it. "Don't you want to get out of here? Don't you want to get your brother and escape this awful place?"

"Yes, but I won't do anything until he's free or I know he will be."

Mathias stood, starting to pace as he thought. "I've done it before and we can do it again."

Nikolas shook his head, finding himself more and more annoyed at the wolf. "You haven't succeeded. You are still stuck in here with me."

"And that's why I need your help too.

That made him pause. "I need to think about it."

"Thanks."


	4. The Croak Of The Frogs

"When do you think the next showing will be?" Mathias dreaded showings, everyone staring at them like it wasn't a horror show in the making. These human pretending what they were doing was normal and that they weren't contributing to the torture of the occupants.

"Within the hour. They tend to come in the morning when they see me." Nikolas watched the wolf get up and start pacing, feeling the effects of whatever it was they had given him that day to document the symptoms. Looked like some kind of upper by the rate of his walking. "Something wrong?"

"Maybe."

Minutes passed before the first tour group came walking by. "Next, we have our rabbit." It was one of the female tour guides, too cheery for most of the captives' tastes. "If you've been here before you'll notice the addition of his predator the wolf." Mathias was extremely hyped up, he was nearly jumping instead of walking, resisting the urge to tackle Nik or attempt to maul the passersby. "Are you scared of him rabbit?"

Nikolas shook his head. His worry wasn't from fear for his safety. It was for Mathias's. "Do you see that ladies and gentlemen? The rabbit isn't scared of the wolf!" She turned back to the rabbit, "Go talk to him. If you're not scared, then there shouldn't be a problem."

The smaller man stood carefully, watching the other's moves, trying to predict his moves. He put his hand on the muscular arm and found himself slammed up against the wall, a playful growl coming from the grinning wolf. "I dunno what they did but it's new."

"Stick to the plan."

Nikolas could hear the guide in the background. "Maybe the wolf isn't as friendly as he thought!"

Mathias was showing all his teeth, a mischievous glint behind those crystal blue eyes. "I've never had a cell mate but you're the best. You're fun, you know that?" He babbled on for a full minute about how wonderful he thought his companion was. "That new thing they gave me? I like it. I like it a lot."

The rabbit pushed at the other's unfairly large chest. "Control yourself idiot."

That grin somehow got bigger as the muttering behind them started, Mathias's mouth going to press below Nikolas's ear, his harsh voice making the rabbit shudder, struggling more. "You're really pretty you know that? I bet you don't. Most cells don't have mirrors." In fact Nikolas  _did_  kno- "In fact you look delicious."

He felt a bite sink into the soft flesh of his neck, not breaking the skin but those fangs were dangerous. "Mathias stop."

"What are we watching ladies and gentlemen? Maybe the pure and faint of heart should leave." Mathias was starting to regain his sanity, pausing in his actions. "Well ladies and gentlemen, I suppose we will let them play for now and see what has happened later if you wish. For now, follow me."

The sound of their footsteps walking away snapped Nikolas back into focus, pushing and shoving the wolf away. "Get away from me."

Mat pouted, getting annoyed at his companion's reluctance. "What's wrong?" Nikolas wouldn't answer him, feeling humiliated. But the wolf wasn't going to have that, pulling him back into the larger man. His hands were rough and clumsy but he managed to get the rabbit to look at him and kisses were not pleasant. Sloppy and uncoordinated, forced upon his lips as he attempted to pull himself away from the wolf who he supposed was trying to make him feel as good as the taller apparently did.

Nikolas kept pushing and kicked the man in the chest, knocking him back enough for the rabbit to wipe his mouth off and enough for Mathias to be shocked into starting to realize what he had done. "Oh god. Nikolas I'm sorry. Please don't be mad."

"You publicly humiliate me, defile me with your hands and lips and you want me to be friendly?!"

Mathias hung his head in shame, nails digging into his knees to hold himself on the ground. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I know I can't blame anything but myself but I really didn't- I feel terrible okay? I feel like a horrible, horrible person. I don't want to be like them."

"Too late."

"What can I do to possibly make it up to you?"

Nikolas turned around, red and angry. "Get out of my sight and stay there."

Neither made a sound for hours. Mathias hadn't moved from his spot on the floor, wishing he could bash his head into the wall and make it all okay. It wouldn't be though.

When their handler came into the room, grinning like a fool, the first words were spoken by the wolf. "What are you happy about?"

"You put on a perfect show this morning with your little rabbit."

Mathias wanted to glare but he didn't want to lose anything that they had gained, no matter how unpleasant it had been in the long run. "So what's that mean in respect to him and me?"

"I haven't decided quite yet, but you will get rewarded." He put down the food in the usual place and left, whistling a tune Mathias immediately decided he hated.

"Food's here."

"Leave it over here." The wolf sighed and pushed it into the entryway for the other to gather when he was hungry. Long nights were ahead. Long nights and even longer days.

Hopefully Nikolas would be willing to forgive him soon, or at least realize that his mistake wasn't fully his own and that as long as he lived he would never let himself be lost like that again. Mathias felt that this rabbit was a part of his pack. Nik was his friend, his companion, and hopefully, one he could escape with.


	5. The Yawn Of The Tiger

The handler stood in the entryway, annoyed and not paying any attention to the wolf who was being threatened by guards. "Are you sick?" His glare bored into the back of the rabbit's head.

Said rabbit was lying on his side, holding his blanket tightly around himself. "No."

He reached down and grabbed Nikolas, yanking him up onto his feet. "Then get back out there. People are coming to see you and you've already missed three days. That is more then I should've allowed." Nikolas glared at the ground. "I've been generous rabbit, but get out there or suffer the consequences." When he received no response he shoved the small blonde into the main room. "Out rabbit!"

Mathias stood, not letting the guards get the better of him. The handler walked back to the door, gesturing to his followers to make a note. "No food for the next three days. One day for each you've missed."

"What?! That's not fair! He barely survives now!" The wolf pushed one of the painfully outmatched guards out of the way. "You'll kill him!"

The handler shrugged, not caring too much about what a  _wolf_  said. "Then that's his fault. There are others I can replace any of you with." The guards left before their handler, the door slamming behind the last person out. "Wait! I'll make you a deal!"

The grate at the top of the door showed the interested face of the human. "Oh?"

"Yes. Name anything worth five days of your profits. That ought to make things even again right?"

Nikolas frowned at his cagemate, he couldn't think of a reason for this kind of deal, who knows what kind of horrible things they could make him do. "Why are you doing this wolf? Are you attached to your little rabbit?"

"Yes." He was part of the family. Even if he didn't know it. He couldn't just let Nikolas die. Even if they shared Mat's food at every meal who knows what they would put into his food, they had no way of knowing it would be something that might kill Nikolas, and the nutrients he could miss would make him weak and that made it so much easier for the rabbit to get sick.

Their handler smiled wide, that horrible smile. "I'll advertise for a show next week. Perform in it and perform well and I'll reconsider."

Mathias paused a moment. He couldn't just blindly agree to anything with these men. "He doesn't get hurt and I want that sworn on your life or I get to take it myself. Your little tranqs won't stop me if he does."

A laugh came from behind the grate. "Threatening me wolf? Alright. I'll play. I swear...'on my life'...that he won't be hurt."

"You know the consequence. Your life will be forfeit if you, anyone, or anything hurts Nikolas."

Another laugh from the other side, cruel. "You got lucky rabbit. Hopefully the wolf is too for your sake." His eyes locked onto the wolf's. "We'll have a sort of circus. What you do will be dependent on your behavior until then."

It took a few minutes following the man's leaving before Nikolas walked over and punched his companion in the arm. "Why would you do something so stupid?!"

"Because I won't watch you slowly die from these people's treatment of you. You know as well as I that even if we shared food, you wouldn't get nearly the amount of nutrition you need to survive."

The rabbit was silent another moment. "Thank you Mathias."

Mat messed with the fringe of the edge of his t-shirt. "You're welcome."

Their food was delivered a bit later and they ate it in comfortable silence. It was good to be near one another again, being each other's only company was good. It was better than being alone.

Mathias's ears twitched with the sound of something new. Nikolas's ears raised in interest. They were playing music. It was so rare that they got to hear the beauty of music. Both quickly went to the bars of their cage, trying to hear every note of the orchestral piece.

"Its been so long since I've heard any." The wolf's eyes closed slowly, taking it in.

"Violins…" Nikolas smiled softly at the sound. "I wish I could play again."

Mathias kept his voice lower than the drawn out notes of the cello. "Did you learn?" A nod. "When?"

"When I was at the lab. One of scientists brought in an old violin one day and let me try it after seeing me watching him with it. He believed I had a natural talent for it after that and let me play once a week." The rabbit examined the face of his companion. "Have you ever been given a special allowance?"

"No." He wished though. Anything to make a break in the monotony.

"What was it like for you before? Before you were here."

Mathias took a deep breath. "It was different. I saw my pack often. With you, it's about talents, it's about beauty, and it's about submission, about presentation. That's how it always is with the gentler creatures. Before I was here, in my place here, it's about dominance, survival instincts, it's about being the biggest and the baddest, or being close to those that are. It's about alliances and it's about not giving in to the people here. It's about defying them in any way we can, so they either kill us or we get out."

Nikolas sighed. "That makes sense, but you're still dreaming." Mathias smiled at the thought. "You've only gotten close to leaving and look where that's put you."

"I met you."

A small blush bloomed on Nik's pale cheeks. "Not what I meant."

"I'm getting closer now, they're running out of options."

"They can still create new ones. They've kept us here this long. So don't get your hopes up."

Mathias would never let himself be knocked down for very long. He had to get them all out. He had to. "I'm going to do as much as possible as long as I can."

"And you'd really die for it?"

"Of course. At least I'll die knowing I tried."


	6. The Roar Of The Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: HERE IS WHERE THE GRAPHIC VIOLENCE COMES IN

Mathias quickly paced around the room, nervous about the show they were soon to perform in. it was to be a circus but there was quite a lot of leeway in that word for the specific kind of things they would be expected to do. "Stop that. You're just getting yourself worked up."

"I know! But it's really hard not to! Nothing could distract me now!"

The rabbit sighed and got in the other's way, stopping him. "Nikolas, if you aren't going to help then let me pace." Nik grabbed the front of the wolf's shirt, pulled him down and pressed a kiss to the other's lips.

"Be quiet." Arms wrapped around the smaller, holding him closer and pulling him up farther onto his tiptoes. "Now tell me nothing can distract you."

Mathias nodded, confused but okay with it. "That was a good distraction." More kisses were exchanged between them, the wolf getting into it. When he felt the rabbit hesitate, he pulled away. Mathias looked down, apologizing. "Sorry, forgot myself there."

Nikolas shook his head and pulled him in again. "That doesn't mean you have to stop. You'd wear a hole in my floor if you weren't distracted from your pacing." Of course that was what he told himself, only a distraction. That was the only reason he would do this for Mathias.

A hand came down and grasped the rabbit's, pulling it up to rest on his heart, the beat slower than Nikolas's own but still quick. He didn't know why Mathias would do that but he gripped at the shirt until the wolf pulled away. "Wait, you don't feel anything right? We shouldn't do this, it doesn't feel right."

Nikolas nodded. "Then we won't." And they both had to convince themselves that they were fine with that.

Luckily for Nik's patience their handler arrived only a few minutes later. "Are you two ready for the show?" Both nodded and were gathered up by guards. They were led down sterile looking hallways, white, concrete, and incredibly well lit. The sounds of certain animals were heard as they walked. Mathias even heard one of his packmates speaking and dragged his nails along the wall to get his attention.

A pale face, blonde hair, glasses. "Mathias!" Was the harsh whisper from the face in the grate. Said alpha looked back and winked at his second in command. Berwald would take solace in knowing that his commander was still alive and kicking. Mathias was just glad to see that they hadn't stolen Berwald's glasses again. That guy was so blind it was insane.

The two cellmates were taken to an area behind the stage-arena-thing. What it was exactly, neither knew for sure. "Wolf, you'll stay here. Rabbit, come." Nikolas was shown to a side entrance and people were on him in a second, giving him make up and shoving him into nicer clothes. "You better perform well or the rabbit." He paused meaningfully. "Well you know."

Mathias glared at the man but nodded. "I am aware. What am I to do?"

"Just follow my every word. If I tell you to jump, you will jump. If I tell you to fight, you will fight." Another nod. "Good. The show will start soon. Wait for your cue." The handler was obviously the one in charge of the circus that night and walked out once the seats in the audience were filled. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to a night at the circus! Tonight we have several of our animals performing for your viewing pleasure. May I begin by introducing our 'maiden' and prize of the night," He threw his hand out and Nikolas walked out, blank faced. "Rabbit, if you will go to the platform!"

Nik stepped on a small platform, immediately bars fell down, turning into a cage and lifting a few feet into the air.

With a bright smile and a gesture in the other direction the man spoke into the microphone again. "And now! Our star of the night! The wolf!"

Mathias walked out, head high, determined not to let anything damage his pride.

The circus master grinned at the wolf. "Have you ever juggled wolf?" An eyebrow quirked in irritation but Mat nodded. "Show us." Three wooden balls, painted different colors were thrown at him.

The wolf sighed softly but caught them and started tossing them in the air, juggling as best he could. It had been a while since he last did, his old cell had had some blocks he had learned how to juggle when bored.

The handler chuckled and encouraged the crowd to cheer for him. "What do you think ladies and gentlemen? Should we make this more difficult?" More laughs and applause came from the audience and he held up two more balls for Mathias. "Are you ready wolf?"

Mat caught them, stumbling again as they were thrown in but recovering after a minute of practice. The handler, with his greasy black hair and even greasier smile, put a hand to his ear, cupping it in a farce of not being able to hear his crowd. "What's that? You want  _more_? Okay! How about these?" He reached over to the table and held up a couple knives, shiny, sharp and meant for juggling (luckily).

"Throw them in." Mathias kept his voice low but loud, face as blank as possible.

"Cocky now are we?" The black haired man laughed and threw them in without warning.

The wolf managed to catch them without cutting himself and kept everything in the air until the ringmaster laughed again and gave him the 'cut it' cue. "Okay done! Let's give a hand to our wolf!"

The audience cheered loudly as the wolf stopped throwing and caught his armful of junk and bowed, leaving the stage as quickly as possible without running.

Mathias watched his companion up in the air, wanting to make sure that nothing happened while he was up there.

More animals came out to show off what they were able to do, a peacock with his flexibility, an elephant and his strength. A few cat women came out and did acrobatic tricks, always landing on their feet. But soon enough Mathias was called out again. "Are you ready for your next act wolf?"

A nod in response. "Then it is time to walk across the tightrope!" The wolf glanced over at the ladder he was obviously meant to climb and started cursing under his breath. He hated heights. At the top Mathias looked out over the opening, hoping to anything that would listen that he would survive this. "What do you think ladies and gentleman? Will he be able to cross safely? He better for as you can all see, there is no net to catch him if he falls!" Ugh that made it even worse.

"Whenever you're ready to cross wolf, go!" Nikolas felt his breath catch in his throat as his cellmate started to walk on the rope, arms out, trying so hard to balance on something that was never meant to be walked on. "Have you ever done this wolf?"

"No." His voice was terse, laced with the tension of attempting to balance on a tiny little rope 60 feet up in the air.

"Really?" The ringmaster crowed, his tone dripping in fake surprise. "But you're doing so well! What do you think ladies and gentlemen?" There were quite a few laughs at his expense and even more jovial clapping.

There were more than a few spots where Mathias was sure he was going to die a horrible splat death but he finally made it across, nearly jumping onto the platform and holding the large pole it was attached to tightly, nails digging into the wood. "And he made it! Congratulations wolf!"

Applause rang through the stadium. "Come down and rest for next exciting event! We have one more act until the finale!"

Mathias made his way down the ladder, knees shaking a bit but he could still stand, at least long enough for guards to escort him backstage once again.

One more act came out but Mat couldn't concentrate enough to figure out what it was that they were doing.

Suddenly all the lights on the main stage went out, a single spotlight landing on the black haired handler. "Ladies and gentlemen! We've finally come to the last act!" Nikolas jolted as suddenly his cage soared high into the air, as high as Mathias had been before if not higher. "We hope you will enjoy watching this dangerous act as two beasts fight for their prize!" Lights flooded the stadium again, illuminating the stage now covered in what looked like an obstacle course. "Let's welcome our wolf back onto the stage!"

Mathias had been given a quick note about what he was supposed to be doing but it wasn't completely clear.

"And now for our lion!" And a man, obviously the lion, with his mane of puffy golden colored hair, long tail and sharp, feline teeth. He was cocky. Too cocky. Apparently he hadn't been told who Mathias was

"For this act these two beasts will race through the obstacles you see before you. The first one to the center gets an advantage in the fight to win our rabbit! But they must be fast for if they're not, the cage will drop, smashing into the ground and killing the poor rabbit!"

Both the wolf and the rabbit's eyes went ide, neither having been told that part.

"Beasts! Get to your places!"

Mat walked to his, determined to win. He would keep his companion safe. It was his duty. He had promised after all.

"At the drop of the flag you may begin!"

And when the little red flag fell Mathias ran to the first obstacle, a climbing wall, and jumped up as high as he could, grabbing some of the hand holds and wrenching himself up and over it.

The lion didn't have as much upper body strength compared to Mathias but he could run. And run fast. Right after the wall was long stretch of weaving and bobbing, moving as fast as they could.

Mat glanced to the side just in time to see the blonde fuzz ball knock down a pole a few meters in front of him, blocking the wolf's path for a split second too long, giving the other a lead. "Ladies and gentlemen, here comes the final obstacle! The lion's in the lead, but will he make it?"

A set of flaming rings. Of course, what else would it be? The lion was practiced in this part, he had been shoved into this circus since he was small. Mathias groaned internally at the sight, this was not going to be easy.

Through one ring- the flames catching his tail and singeing his shirt. Through the next- Mat smacked his shoulder into one side, burning it but not doing more damage than a bruise would. Last ring- he finally didn't get flamed but this ring seemed to be the hottest one. He dashed through the opening to the main ring- just in time to see the lion parade around in the leather breastplate he had been given for getting their first.

A clang rang out through the stadium and the wolf's head shot up, Nikolas's cage had fallen a few feet. "Oh no! Looks like the rabbit's on his way down!"

"Nik!"

The rabbit's hands were clenched tightly around the bars as he watched, glaring when he saw Mathias become distracted. "Idiot! Look out-!"

The wolf found himself launching into the ground, being tackled by the lion as he growled out his first threat. "I will win this fight."

"And the lion makes the first move!"

Mathias snarled at his opponent. Knees moved up and into the lion's chest, shoving him off. "You can't beat me."

"Watch me." Another tackle attempt, aiming to scratch at his face and chest. Those places bled.

But Mathias was quicker this time, meeting the lion in the air and sinking his teeth into the other's neck, drawing blood and a cry of pain. Claws, sharper than any humans nails raked up the wolf's back as the lion struggled to get the fangs out of his throat, blood flowing easily and staining the new piece of armor.

The wolf cried out, pulling away and punching the lion in the face. The lion could take a hit though. He was used to this sort of dirty fighting. He grabbed Mathias by the shoulders and kneed him in the stomach, pushing all the air out of the wolf's lungs.

At the height he had been forced to Mat grabbed around the lion's waist and threw him to the ground as hard as he could. Apparently all cats don't land on their feet. The cage jerked and fell another ten feet, coaxing a yelp from the rabbit. "I'm coming Nik! Don't worry!"

Mathias jumped on top of the lion, trying to get him onto his stomach. But it didn't work, the lion was just a little too fast and succeeded in getting the wolf onto his back on the ground, biting and scratching wherever he could. "You-! You won't get the rabbit!"

The wolf heard another clang as the cage started to fall another few feet and that was the last he could mess around. There was no more trying to be nice. He flipped the lion and put his arms around his neck, ready to snap it if need be. His voice was a low snarl but it rang through the silent stadium, the crowd waiting with baited breath. "Submit or die!" A growl was the only answer as the lion attempted to free himself. "Choose!"

A defeated sigh came from the man on the ground, glaring at the crowd. "I submit."

Mathias threw him into the ground again, rushing to the cage to see how to get up and rescue his cellmate. "Looks like the wolf has won, but can he rescue his rabbit?"

"Mathias, hurry up." Nikolas was barely able to hide the fear in his voice. The wolf ran into the obstacle course, grabbing a ladder from the lion's side and dashing back into the arena.

"Where's the door?!"

"The left!"

Mathias put the ladder up as close as he could to the cage and climbed up quickly, wrenching the door open and breaking the lock in the process. "Nikolas come here." A groaning sound came from the cage. "Quickly."

Nikolas hesitated, he didn't want to move and make the cage fall but he didn't want to be in it when it would obviously fall.

"What are you going to do rabbit~? **"** The ringmaster was riling the audience up again.

With a deep breath Nikolas nearly jumped into Mat's arms, just wanting to get out as quickly as possible, the groaning getting worse. A few seconds after he was embraced tightly the cage fell and smashed into the ground.

"What did you think ladies and gentlemen? Was that a show worth your time?"

Mathias got them to the bottom, breathing tight but steady, just glad that everyone survived. "Are you hurt?" Nikolas shook his head and held on tighter, he didn't have to, Mathias wasn't going to let him down until they returned to their cell.

The staff, guards really, escorted them back to the backstage and then back to their cell.

When they got back they were finally able to talk again. "Were you scared?" Mathias put his companion down gingerly, stretching out his arms.

"No." Of course he had been.

"That's what I thought. I was terrified. That puffed up housecat may have been annoying but he knew what he was doing."

"Stay here." He motioned for the wolf to sit and went to go get his rag from before with a little cup of water. Mathias did as he was told, sitting on the ground. "Take off your shirt." He pulled it over his head, wincing as it dragged over his wounds. This time he was incredible gentle, especially when going over a longer gash or scratch. "Thank you."

At first Mathias wasn't sure what for but the obvious smacked him in the head. "You're welcome. Thanks for helping me"

A small smile graced the rabbit's lips. "It's only fair."

That night they slept in the same cot, wrapped in the blanket and each other, Mathias's arms completely around the rabbit and Nikolas curled into the taller man's chest. It was comforting.

To be close.

To be warm.

To be safe.


	7. The Whiny of the Horses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so extremely sorry at how long this has taken. My computer died and I had zero motivation to write. Hopefully it wont be nearly as long of a wait until the next chapter.

Nikolas didn’t move that morning, deciding that he would prefer to stay warm and huddled in the heat that he so rarely felt. It wasn’t like the summer when the heat would hit and the prisoners would beg for airflow, wishing that the halls that kept them freezing in the winter would do the same in the hotter months.

No, this heat was comforting, it was like when they gave out soup on cold days, it was like when he hugged his little brother. It felt nice to be held.

Held?

Nikolas turned his head to look at the wolf wrapped tightly around him, protectively, injured and yet his priority, even in sleep was to keep Nikolas safe. How odd. He closed his eyes and remembered being able to keep his little brother in his arms. To protect Erik like Mathias protected him.

Mathias woke slowly that morning and felt the rabbit stir. Slowly but surely the big spoon released his cell-mate and sat up. It was definitely a cooler day and shivers ran up Mathias’s spine. He left the blanket over the smaller prisoner, knowing it would hold in the heat until the room had warmed up a little bit more.

Stretching was painful, it tugged at the newly formed scabs and pulled at all of the wolf’s sore muscles. A small groan came from his lips and the eyes of the other in the room flew open, watching Mathias’s back carefully for signs of new blood on his tattered shirt.

Thankfully for the both of them it didn’t seem to be any worse. “We're not being shown today so you can stay here and rest if you want.”

“Thank god.” Mathias sometimes wondered who God was supposed to be. The handlers, the scientists, they would talk about him all the time. Sometimes it was thanking, sometimes cursing, it was odd but it was said so often that almost every one of them knew the word, if not that it was probably some sort of person.

Nikolas got up to retrieve their breakfasts, no words needed. They could almost feel comfortable, sitting there against the wall, not leaning on one another but touching. Almost.

The shuffling chains sounded a transfer through their hallway, the guards must have been new. With a rabble rouser like Mathias anyone could be his ally and most knew to never bring others by his cage. This one was not someone Mat knew.

It was however, someone Nikolas knew. A puffin with two guards. “Erik?” The rabbit stood up immediately and rushed to the bars, needing to see his little brother. The puffin broke away from the guards and grasped the hands that Nikolas had shoved through the bars.

“Nikolas!” He seemed relieved.

Mathias got up and carefully came up behind him. “Nik? What’s wrong?”

Erik’s eyes grew wide as the wolf approached. “Nikolas behind you-“

Nik shook his head. “No. Don’t worry. How have they been treating you?”

The guards were wary, their training telling them to pull the bird away and move on, report to their superiors that this route had an issue and that they could not take this subject through this particular hall. One of them moved towards Erik, hand reaching out but a soft growl made him pause. He looked up to see _the_ wolf. They had been warned about this one. He was an escape artist, violent, and quite hard to incapacitate. Three or four guards was a minimum for transport. Not nearly enough to fight back well enough to get away unscathed.

Might as well let them have another minute.

“The same as everyone else.”

Nikolas put his hand on his brother’s face and tipped it from side to side, looking him over for bruises. “Have they hurt you?” Purple discoloration along Erik’s shoulders made him frown.

“No more than the others.” He knew what Nikolas’s sour look was about. “Just my wings. I’m used to it.” Clipping happened every other month, it didn’t hurt very much compared to other things he endured but he struggled. Erik thought often about what it would be like to fly. But those thoughts were silly, no matter how long he proved to be good for the people in lab coats they would never let him keep his feathers. “What about you? Are you okay?” he lowered his voice and leaned in more. “Why is there a wolf?”

Nikolas shook his head again, pacifying him. “He's being punished, but I'm fine. He won't hurt me.”

He glanced back at the unfamiliar man who waved with a small smile. “How long will he be here?”

“I don’t know.” A pause to glance at the guards who were still wary of retaliation from the wolf. “Where are they taking you?”

Spring was closing in, there were only a few things it could be. “A show.” Birds were often hung up in ribbons and silks, high above the ground, dangling for the aesthetic pleasure of customers while they chatted and were served by others in the entertainment category.

“If I could get you out of here, you know I would.” Nikolas’s voice was hushed, petting his brother’s cheek softly.

One of the guards checked his wristwatch impatiently. “We’re going to be late.” An unwelcome hand was placed on Erik’s shoulder. “Time to go.”

Nikolas tried to protest but a voice from behind him, reminding him of the punishments Erik could sustain made his protests catch in his throat. He wouldn’t see Erik for a long time now that they were aware he had someone who cared down this hallway. Even if they didn’t really consider him a person. “Stay safe.”

He watched as they marched his little brother away, eyes on him until they rounded a corner.

An hour passed of silence, Mathias had nothing to say to make Nikolas feel better and Nik could only sit at the bars. Hopelessly wishing that they would take Erik back down this path when his show was done.

As is his nature, Mat spoke first, breaking the spell. “They said spring is coming in the next couple weeks. We’ll have to be more careful.”

“The Easter show will be happening soon then.”

Mathias sat next to his cellmate. “Easter show?”

 “I'm a rabbit so they plan a special show for me and a few others for Easter.” Shows with themes were never a good sign to the inhabitants of the Zoo. It meant costumes and degradation. It meant creepy men and scary women with fetishes that could only be fulfilled by those who had no choice in the matter. “'Treat clients to their Easter fantasies.'”

“Ugh.” Mathias felt a full body shiver run through his body. “Do you think I can make another deal? Get you out of it?”

“it’s too big of a show. Besides, there’s no good reason for you to do that for me.”

“How about that you’re my friend and I don’t want you hurt.”

Nikolas sighed softy. “It's a busy season for customers anyways. They can't hurt me too much if they want me out here for petting.”

“ _Too_ much.”

“They won't want any visible and large, open wounds.”

Mathias’s face scrunched up in disgust. “That’s disgusting.”

Nik shrugged, he was used to this kind of treatment. “You know how bad things are here anyways. You shouldn't be surprised.”

“They've never been bad like that for me. It’s never been sexual or personal for my kind. This is worse.”

“Better than being beaten almost to death.”

“Not always. Trust me.” He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have people poking and prodding and making passes at him all night long. Not to mention anything else they made him do. After a few moments of quiet, Mat got up from his spot on the floor.

“Back to resting?”

Mathias nodded and flopped back onto his cot, crying out with a few colorful curses.

“What did you do?”

A groan came from the wolf on the floor. “I think I pulled it open again, the one on my back.”

“Turn over.” Nikolas stood and walked over, gesturing for the other to roll onto his stomach so he could see the damage. With something that sounded more suited to a wounded puppy Mathias did as he was told and sure enough, blood had seeped into his shirt. “We need to wrap it. I’ll rip some blankets.”

“No.” Mathias shook his head and carefully wiggled out of his shirt. “They’ll replace this sooner than they would a blanket.”

Nikolas’s hands were delicate along his back, wiping away the red that had dripped along his sides and patting the ripped skin carefully, wrapping it up as best he could. “Now be more careful. And rest.”

“Got it.” Mathias scooted carefully over, placing his head in the rabbit’s lap. A snort from above made him grin. “You said rest, using you as a pillow helps me do so.”

Nik pulled his hair, not too hard, but enough to make Mathias whine. “Idiot. Don’t be such a child.” But he gave in and softly stroked the blonde spikes in his lap, provoking a nuzzle into his hand.

“You’re warm.”

“Right now you seem more feline than canine.” Mathias felt his tail start wagging languidly as his ears were rubbed.

“Mmmm… I can’t purr.”

“We’ll need to get you a new shirt at one point.”

“They usually get me a new one every couple of months. Earlier if it's really damaged.”

Nikolas kept up his mindless petting, not really thinking about the motion. “I’d say it’s pretty damaged.”

Mathias sighed in contentment, he could handle it. “I'm okay if they don’t. So don't push if they say no.”

“You know this isn't going to happen every time you're injured right?” He couldn’t be responsible every time. It wasn’t something he’d be able to deal with. “I’m spoiling you this time.”

“I like it when you spoil me.”

Because really, who else would in this hellhole?


	8. The Yip of the Zebras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I know I've been promising this chapter for months now, (it was originally going to be something else but I just didn't like it so I had to get it in proper order and that was a thing >.

Spring was an interesting time in the Zoo. Everyone was very aware of when it would begin. The feeling would start to creep into their bones, the natural impulses of their genetic splices slowly creeping up on them.

It rarely got out of hand, the handlers were sure to put suppressants in everyone’s food and water supplies.

But sometimes doses weren’t high enough, resistances were developed and sometimes, nature just took over.

Nature often took priority over nuture in this world. It was better for shows, it was better for the case against their humanity, it reminded them what they were.

Animals.

Now most who had issues with the chemical cocktail they had been served could still control themselves enough to hold back from doing stupid things.

For some though, even the presence of mind not to wasn't enough to protect them from everything their body wanted.

Nikolas was one of those few.

Their closeness over the past few weeks had started to get to him and the way Mathias took care of him, watched over him, as annoying as it was, he was endeared to the wolf. As a rabbit he was predisposed to issues with spring. It certainly didn’t help that his cellmate was one of those types who showed off without even intending to. Alphas were like that he supposed.

Mathias was a little different during springtime. He had excess energy. When he was still with his pack they wrestled, had competitions, made use of all the pent up vigor. In the tiny cell with only a delicate show animal Mat busied himself with working out, jogging back and forth, push-ups, pull-ups on the doorway. He was very busy.

Nikolas did everything to avoid his cellmate during those first few days of tension rolling through the facility but after four days of Mathias shirtless and throwing pheromones into his face he just wasn’t going to stand for it anymore.

“Mathias.”

The wolf popped his head in from around the corner, curious as the other had barely spoken to him over the past few days other than comments that he should put his shirt back on. Which of course he didn’t, why ruin his new shirt right after getting it. “Yeah Nik?”

“Get over here.”

Mathias was more than a little confused but joined him on the cot. “Nik are you feeling good? You’re kinda red.”

Nikolas shook his head and pulled the wolf’s arm around himself, leaning into his side. “No. Can you stay here a bit?”

Eyebrows shot up but he wasn’t going to refuse. “Sure Nik. Whatever you need.”

Nik hoped that the prolonged physical contact would help settle him. “Thanks.” He muttered the word, not looking at the other, just pulling the arm around him tighter.

Mathias was concerned but didn’t say much, not wanting to ruin the moment. It was intimate, getting to be the one that Nikolas turned to when he was in need of comfort. Mat was aware that in spring he was much more energized, trying to burn off the excess energy that was supposed to be allotted towards other physical pursuits. He was smarter than that though, more controlled than his handlers would ever believe.

Yes, he had a temper, he and everyone around him knew that. His being dosed with random cocktails for amusement and ‘research’ was never a help to that; but he knew what he was doing in spring. He put all of his efforts into training, getting stronger. With time he would become too strong for his handlers to hold him down. He would break out. Even if he had to break his cage to do so.

At this moment though, he knew Nikolas would be struggling with his urges. Rabbits were notorious for their issues in this season. As long as at least one of them kept their wits about them, they could get through this without ruining the friendship they had developed.

“Mathias I want to be closer.” Mat was about to say something but the look that Nikolas had on his face, something between desperation and anguish. So instead of asking any questions, he pulled the rabbit into his lap, wrapping his arms around him tight, resting his chin on Nik’s shoulder.

“Is this any better?”

It was. Nikolas relaxed into him, the physical contact really helped. He wanted more but it was good to stay in his hold, comfortable. This he could handle for a while. Nik felt safe, an unusual sensation in his bones.

This went on for over a day before Nikolas pushed further, pressing a kiss to Mathias’s jaw softly.

Mathias was deservedly quite startled, not thinking the other felt like that towards him but when he turned his head to ask why he was given another kiss, his lips captured this time.

Something changed between them, the thin veil of their friendship being pushed aside, leading to more. Attraction and intimacy would push them deeper. Not so far as to do something they would regret but enough that they wouldn’t want to call the other ‘friend’ any longer. They were partners, in this cell, in their struggle, and in their hearts a feeling began to implant itself.

They would be distracted by one another, almost getting caught by the handlers who delivered their food. They couldn’t let it be known what they were going through. If they did, both would only be hurt more. Emotionally and physically if past experiences had any reflection on what might happen later.

Unfortunately, happiness never lasted in the Zoo.

Easter was a terrible time for all rabbits in the facility and it always came far too quickly.

Nikolas was awoken by the heartless voice of their most constant handler, a man who seemed to enjoy his job far too much. He would never acknowledge their names, never give them the recognition of being people. “Good morning rabbit and wolf~!”

Nikolas lifted his head, his eyes sliding to the door, all the good feelings he had stored draining out of his body as he sighed and got off of his cot, preparing himself for the day to come. It would be horrible.

Mathias grabbed Nik’s wrist quickly. “Don’t go.” He knew what was in store.

“I have to. You know that.” Nikolas lowered his voice so only his partner could hear. “I’m sorry Mathias. Only you have my heart.”

“They have the rest of you though.”

“Let’s go Rabbit.”

 Nikolas pulled his hand away from the other, going to the door.

Mathias only wanted to run after him and attack the handler who was far too happy to be taking Nikolas to the show.

He saw Nik look back, the desperation to stay plain on his face. Mat buried his head in his hands, resisting the urge to go on a rampage.

When the lights began to get low, Mathias could hear the sounds of someone being dragged, their scuffles accompanied by the harsh clap of boots hitting concrete as they were escorted to the door. No knock, it just slid open and Nikolas’s younger brother Erik, blindfolded, was shoved through the opening, falling to the ground hard in his confusion. “Here. A present for his busy brother.”

“Erik!” The door slammed shut and Mathias rushed to the puffin’s side, yanking the blindfold off and inspecting him for injuries. He wasn’t too bad off. But Mathias was sure his wings were torn up more than they had been last time. “Nikolas will be so glad to see you’re safe.”

Erik pushed away from him, still not trusting the predator in the room. “Where’s Nikolas?”

“Easter showing.” Mathias nearly spit the words, hating what his partner was forced to do, dreading what he would come back like. “I wanted to stop him but they would have taken him anyways… You know what they make 'Entertainers' do.”

Erik’s voice was soft, worried for his brother. “Why? Has he done anything wrong?”

“Nothing. He doesn't do bad things.” Mathias sighed. “They do it because he's a bunny. He's cute. People want cute.”

“Do you think someone will ever take him for private ownership?” Private ownership was rare. Occasionally the facility would hold an event and one of the rich patrons would like one of the prisoners enough to buy them.

Everyone hoped that those who were taken would have better lives than in the facilities but as they never heard from them again, it was hard to know. “I hope not.” If that happened they would never see him again. They knew he would be locked away.

“How has he been?”

“He hates spring; he doesn’t like needing people.”

Erik yawned with a nod. He knew it was hard for everyone in spring. Not as much for him, but as a bird it was never as hard.

“Get some rest Erik. I’ll wait up for him.”

“No, I’ll wait too.”

It took much longer than either of them were happy with, but the staff carried Nikolas back to the cell, Mathias collecting him quickly when they dropped him at the door, unconscious and bruised. The clients had not been kind to him.

Erik, who had been half asleep on Nikolas’s cot woke up and started to move towards him but Mathias waved him off. “He won’t be awake for a while. Get some sleep.”

He seemed to take that and nodded, settling back into the warmth he had created.

Mathias quietly pulled out the bucket with a rag and cleaned his partner off as best he could, there wasn't much to take care of but he could smell the scent of others having touched Nikolas and wiped away the traces with as much gentle care as he could manage.

Maybe tomorrow would be better.

Maybe.


End file.
